Seria ZiO: odcinek 25
Ta, ta, wiem że trzy osoby nie mogą tworzyć dywizji, ale kit xD Fajnie to brzmi. PART 1 W tym samym czasie Pit, Alvin, Alexy, Osa i Kabuto przedostali się na Ziemię. To co zobaczyli, wcale ich nie zdziwiło, lecz widząc przyjaciół walczących z MagMelem uśmiechnęli się lekko. Mick, Dominik, Setonus i Maciek podjęli się już walki przeciwko trzem, potężnym bakuganom przeciwnika. Siły nie były wyrównane, widać było wyraźnie że wojownik Darkusa góruje nad resztą. Wśród znajomych bakuganów nie było żadnych innych - najprawdopodobniej wszyscy się wycofali. Trochę dalej gromadził się już tłum ciekawskich. Byli wystarczająco daleko by nie martwić się zbytnio o ich bezpieczeństwo. Maciek widząc przybyłych przyjaciół podszedł bliżej nich. Był cały od kurzu i miał przyspieszony oddech. -Dobrze że jesteście, musicie nam pomóc - wysapał. -Właśnie po to tu jesteśmy - odpowiedział Peter i sporzał na Alvina - Ty nie masz bakugana, prawda? -Nie... - rzekł Vestalianin - Mogę pomóc ewentualnie w strategii. -Mam lepszy pomysł, idź tam do tych ludzi i pilnuj żeby nic się nie stało. -Nie zamierzam się z tobą kłócić, więc niech będzie - Alvin powoli omijając pole walki udał się w stronę stojących ludzi. -A! I jeszcze poproś by się nie wtrącali! - krzyknął jeszcze Kabuto. -Okej, pora się dołączyć. Podzielimy się na trzy drużyny - Maciek, Pit i Osa (Dywizja I) będą walczyć przeciwko Razenoidowi, Mick, Setonus i Dominik przeciwko Diablo (Dywizja II) a reszta, czyli ja i Kabuto (Dywizja III) przeciwko Clayfowi. Pasuje wam mniejwięcej...? -Nie ma na to czasu - powiedział Swift - Musimy działać. -Bakugan bitwa, bakugan start! - krzyknęli wszyscy i zaczęła się walka. Dywizja II -Dobra - zaczął Setonus - Dajmy z siebie wszystko, przyjaciele. Wynik tej bitwy zależy również od naszego zgrania się ze sobą. Pamiętajcie, porażka nie wchodzi w grę. Zaczynamy! Anugan! SMA! Działo Darkusa! Partner Setonusa, czyli Anugan wystrzelił ze środka swojej klatki piersiowej potężny pocisk wprost na Raikiri Diablo. Ten odwrócił się w stronę pocisku i złapał go w ręce. -Tylko na tyle was stać? - zaśmiał się szyderczo, po czym odrzucił kulę - Elektryczna Fala! -SMA! Lodowa Obrona! - w porę zareagował Dominik. Ingram pojawiła się przed Anuganem i odbiła elektryczne fale wysłane przez przeciwnika. Diablo pozostał nie wzruszony, -Naprawdę banda z was dzieciaków. -Nie mów tak! - wkurzył się Mick - Wcześniej było czterech na trzech, lecz tym razem jest inaczej. Setonus, wspólny atak! SMA! Wieczna noc! -Jasne! SMA! Wiatr Zachodu! Anugan i Ariacturis zaatakowali Diablo z dwóch stron falą wiatru, która na chwilę unieruchomiła go, lecz nie wydawało się by mogło to go powstrzymać. Nie minęła minuta, gdy przeciwnik był już wolny. Bakugan Setonusa podbiegł zaatakować. Spróbował uderzyć go pięścią, gdy nagle Diablo skoczył a następnie w powietrzu kopnął Anugana z półobrotu. W ostatniej chwili Anuganowi udało się zablokować atak i złapać jego noge. Zaczął się kręcić razem z bezbronnym Diablo i po chwili puścił go nadal się kręcąc. Przeciwnik poszybował w powietrzu i natknął się na latającego Ariacturisa. -SMA! Wieczny łowca! - Mick nie miał zamiaru przepuścić tak dobrej okazji pozbycia się przeciwnika. Jego bakugan utworzył kulę zielonej energi i cisnął nią w Diablo, jednak on, znany ze swego świetnego refleksu ominął atak i przystąpił z kontratakiem. -Hahahahah! Nie macie szans! - krzyknął i podniósł rękę w stronę nieba - Wodna Armata, Strzał Błyskawic! thumb|left|220px-Przestań w końcu nas poniżać,c to się robi nudne - wstchnął Dominik - Czemu źli muszą być zawsze niemili? SMA! Spadająca Gwiazda! Ingram znalazła się tuż przed Diablo i uderzyła go w brzuch dłonią, na której pojawiła się złota gwiazda. W chwili gdy go dotknęła, niespodziewanie z nieba uderzył piorun, dosłownie parę milimetrów od bakugana Ventusa. Przeciwnik upadł na ziemię i złączył razem dłonie. Wymawiał chwilę coś po cichu i wyciągnął ręce w stronę Ingram. Jego ciało zaczęła spowijać granatowy dym. Setonus postanowił przystąpić do ataku. Aktywował supermoc "Mroczny Rycerz". Sprawiła ona że z pazurów jego bakugana utworzył się jeden miecz w każdej ręce. Anugan z ogromną prędkością uderzył mieczami w Diablo, lecz odbił się jak gumowa piłka od ściany. Przeciwnik w końcu poruszył się, a dokładnie skoczył i w powietrzu uderzył biednego Anugana. -Destruction Card, Thunderbolts. Każdy centymetr ciała Raikiri Diablo spowijały granatowe błyskawice. Choć żaden z wojowników nie posiadał BakuKompa ani innego urządzenia mierzącego G, czuli jak jego moc szybko wzrasta. -Ej, tak nie może być - powiedział Setonus - Zaatakujmy jednocześnie! SMA! Niszczący Cios! -Możesz na mnie liczyć - dodał Mick - Styl Shuriken! -Jak wszyscy, to wszyscy - rzekł Dominik - Gwiezdny Pył! Ariacturis jako pierwszy zaczął atak. Jego dłonie zaczęły pokrywać zielone iskierki, które po chwili uformowały się w dużego shurikena. Dragonoid wypuścił go w stronę Diablo. Przeciwnik ominął go, lecz z prawej zaatakował go Anugan. Uderzył predatora pięścią i wystawił na atak Ingram. Bakugan Ventusa obsypał przeciwnika pyłem, który zapalił się. Preyas krzyknął z bólu tak, że w pewnym momencie zrobiło go wojownikom żal. Wyprostowali się i patrzyli jak płonie. To był jego koniec. Dywizja III -Dobra dziadku, mam dość walk na dziś, pozwól że załatwię cię najszybciej jak się da – powiedział Kabuto stojący na głowie swojego bakugana – SMA! Nieskończona Fala! Vox wyciągnął ręce przed siebie i wypuścił z niej ogromną falę wycelowaną w stojącego przed nim Clayfa. Bakugan Subterry złączył dłonie. -Tarcza Clayfa! - krzyknął i skierował ręce ku nadciągającej fali. Pojawiła się na nich pomarańczowa ściana w kształcie prostokąta ochraniająca całą postać Clayfa. Fala została przez nią wchłonięta a następnie wypuszczona z podwojoną prędkością w Voxa – Co ty na to młodzieńcze? Kabuto skrzywił się lekko na jego ostatnie słowo, lecz za chwilę otrzeźwiał i zaśmiał się lekko. -Nie miej nadziei staruszku, nie jestem sam. Przedstawiam ci... Aleeeeeex! - Zadum radośnie wskazał dłonią lecącą z tyłu Wernę a na niej Taigę. Dziewczyna nie wyglądała na taką, która chce wesoło przytulić swojego wroga. Bardziej wyglądała na taką, która najchętniej zabiła by go wzrokiem, gdyby tylko miała w oczach karabiny maszynowe. -SMA! Magma Nieskończoności! - krzyknęła Alexy trzymając się kurczowo swojego bakugana. Ze skrzydeł Werny, która była tuż nad Clayfem zaczęła spływać gorąca lawa. Przeciwnik nadal miał aktywną tarczą. Zasłonił się ją, lecz nie wiedział że wojownicy przewidzieli ten ruch. -Przewidzieliśmy to dziadku, SMA! Ostatnia Kropla! - rzekł z tryumfem Kabuto i w chwili gdy magma zlatywała na tarczę przeciwnika Vox spuścił jedną kropelkę na lawę, która w mgnieniu oka schłodziła się i stała się ciałem stałym. Clayf został unieruchomiony tym, więc Werna mogła wyprowadzić atak. Taiga aktywowała supermoc Sędzia Ognia – Styl Amano, dzięki której obróciła efekt tarczy wroga, co oznaczało że prostokątna ściana odbiła od siebie Clayfa, a sama rozbiła się na kawałeczki. Zadum wykorzystał tą chwilę i użył ataku Jezioro Tysiąca Pięści. Bakugan Subterry jednak nie dawał za wygraną. -Może jesteście silni, lecz jesteście tylko dziećmi – zaśmiał się szyderczo – Labirynt Subterry! Alex poczuła że coś dzieje się nie tak. Jej przeczucia były słuszne – ziemia zaczęła tworzyć ogromny labirynt, niektóre pasma podłoża podnosiły się, inne obniżały. Werna musiała obniżyć swój lot, by nie zostać znokautowaną przez grunt. Voxowi, który szykował się do ataku drogę zatorowała ściana. -To wkurzające – jęknął rozwścieczony bakugan. -Vox, użyj supermocy na ścianach – zaproponował Kabuto. Bakugan Aquosa wykonał polecenie i zaczął okładać przeszkody stające mu na drodze. W końcu ziemia przestała się ruszać, Werna mogła swobodnie latać. -Werno, masz lepszy widok, zaatakuj – zaproponował a może nawet poprosił Vox. -Wiem dobrze co robić! - odkrzyknęła. -Dobrze, SMA! Smoczy Odpływ – Czysta Lawa! Werna spuściła na Clayfa falę lawy. Ten jednak stał niewzruszony. Alex się lekko wkurzyła. -Dobra, mam tego dość. Walić to. The Core On Infinity-Fire Dragon! Dragonoid w jednej chwili zyskał niezwykłą ilość punktów. Utworzył ogromną kule ognia w pysku i cisnął nią w przeciwnika. Różnica poziomów była tak wielka, że Clayf nie miał żadnych szans. Kabuto stał z otwartą buzią. -Poszło szybciej niż myślałam - podsumowała Taiga. Dywizja I # Sorki że tak późno, nie mogłam się zmusić do pisania... # Sorki że takie krótkie, ale nie chce mi się za bardzo opisywać tej walki, w końcu zostało mi jeszcze Mei vs. Vierra... .-. # 2 part będzie po Dniu Matki, w poniedziałek albo wtorek. # IAC to skrót od Infinity Ability Card c: --- -Trafił się nam najsilniejszy z całej trójki, Razeonid - rzekł Maciek - Potrafi dosłownie zjadać ataki. -Zaraz zobaczymy - powiedział pewnie Osa i złapał się mocniej rogów Dharaka - Leć Dharak! -Będzie rozwałka... - stwierdził Pit. Dharaknoid jako pierwszy zbliżył się do Razenoida mierząc go wzrokiem. Jego oczy płonęły niczym dwa ogniki. Przeciwnik początkowo zignorował to, otaczała go dziwna aura potęgi. -ICA! - Swift wyszczerzył się trimfalnie - Nieskończony podmuch! Dharak zaczął zbierać energie w swojej olbrzymiej paszczy. Przybrała ona kształ kuli, po chwili wystrzeliła z hukiem. Pit i Maciek zasłonili oczy przed kłębiącym się dymem. -Ostro zaczyna - zauważył Evans. -Nic mi to nie zrobi - zaśmiał się Razenoid i połknął pocisk. Przez chwilę było widać jak energia wibruje w jego szyi. Później wspiął się do góry i wystrzelił w stronę Dharaka - Giń pluskwo i żałuj że stanąłeś naprzeciw takiemu bakuganowi jak ja... - Bakugan Oskara próbował ominąć pocisk, jednak ten cały czas go gonił. W ostatniej chwili Peter aktywował super moc "Złoty Promień", której atakiem zniszczył atak - Razem z MagMelem podbijemy cały świat... Nikt nie będzie nam potrzebny, ani Nick, ani ta żałosna Vierra czy Hirohito... To w końcu tylko nasi słudzy. -Nie masz prawa mówić o nich jak o swojej własności - zdenerwował się Maciek - Atakuj Aviator! SMA! Kamienna...! -Negatywna Energia! - przerwał chłopakowi Razenoid -Naprawdę macie taką ochotę by przegrać? -Naprawdę? Spodziewałem się czegoś lepszego - rzekł Pit i chciał mówić dalej, jednak poczuł jakby coś go zaczynało zabijać od środka - Co do jasnej...? Lightnoid, SMA! Złote Słońce! Pit spojrzał bezradnie na przygniecionego do ziemii Lightnoida, zupełnie nie zauważył gdy Razenoid zaatakował. Dragonoid wyciągnął ręce do przodu tworząc oślepiające światło. Przeciwnik odskoczył jak porażony. -To nasza szansa, Dharak - Osa poklepał partnera po szyi - IAC! Czarny Spartablaster! ~coś tam, coś tam coś tam~ -Pit, nie wiem jak ty, ale ja mam go dość - powiedział zasapany Maciek. -Nie ma sensu tego przedłużać, załatwmy go - rzekł przez zaciśnięte zęby Osa. -Wprowadzamy najsilniejsze ataki... - oznajmił Pit - Złota Vestroia! - Demon Siły! - krzyknął Swift. -Absolutna Subterra: Moc Ziemi! - wprowadził ostatni atak Maciek. ~coś tam, coś tam coś tam~ -Wcale nie był tak mocny - zaśmiał się Osa. -Jasne, jasne - Pit zaserwował kuksańca w bok Swiftowi - Mam nadzieje że u reszty wszystko w porządku - Pozostaje pytanie gdzie MagMel... Odwrócił się i zamarł. Part 2 -Ciekawe – szepnęła Vierra. -Nie zamierzam dłużej przeciągać tej walki – spojrzałam na kartę – Brama Pierwsza, Otwarcie! Tara rozłożyła skrzydła, z których prysnęły pomarańczowe iskry. Napięła mięśnie i ze świstem wzbiła się w powietrze. Wszędzie latały lodowe lustra, nawet wysoko ponad chmurami. -To nie ma sensu – zaśmiała się rudowłosa – Jak wysoko polecisz i tak nie ominiesz techniki. -Spokojnie, mam też inny pomysł. SMA! Światło Księżyca! Wykorzystam tą super moc przeciwko Tobie! Dłonie Tary zabłysnęły błękitnym światłem, skierowała je na lustro. Vierra obserwowała jak jasność odbija się od luster sprawiając że Wilda nie był w stanie nic widzieć. Otworzyłam kolejne trzy bramy. Bakugan Haosa próbował zaatakować, jednak na daremnie. Tara omijała zwinnie wszystkie jego ataki, próbując jednocześnie atakować. Po minucie światło znikło, a Wilda odzyskała pełną sprawność. Pomimo zadawanych obrażeń Dragonoid ani na minutę nie spuszczał warty. Wydawało się że lustra przeszkadzają nawet Wildzie. Otworzyłam ostatnie trzy bramy. Iskierki tańczyły po całym ciele Tary, zbierało się ich coraz więcej, aż zasłoniły jej twarz. Bakugan Haosa wykorzystał sytuacje i uderzył przeciwniczkę ręką, jednak malutkie światełka zaczęły wskakiwać na Wildę, a jego moc zaczęła gwałtownie spadać. Pomimo wykrzyczanych przez Vierre słów nic się nie działo. W końcu iskierki zaczęły odklejać się od Tary, pokazując jej alter ego, Dark Moon Tarę. -O nie. Tylko nie to – szepnęłam – Tara! Bakugan spojrzał się na mnie zimnym wzrokiem, jak na obcą osobą. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz, gdy spojrzałam w jej żółte oczy, pozbawione emocji. W jednej chwili znalazła się przed Wildą powalając go i wbijając mu pazury w klatkę piersiową. Całe jej ciało było spowite czarnym dymem. Bakugan Haosa próbował się wyrwać, jednak nie miał szans, Tara była dla niego zbyt silna. Miałam wrażenie że zaraz go zabije. -Tara, zostaw go! - krzyknęłam, jednak moje słowa zupełnie do niej nie dotarły. Vierra nie wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. -Kurayama... Jest piękna! - zachwycała się rudowłosa. -To nie pora na to! Ona zabije twojego bakugana, Wildę! Zrób coś! -To nie ma znaczenie. Miałam wrażenie że się przesłyszałam. -Jak możesz być obojętna na los twojego przyjaciela – poczułam jak moje moje mięśnie się napinają – Kim on dla ciebie jest?! -Jesteś dziwna. Myślisz że każdy musi myśleć o bakuganach tak jak ty? Dla mnie to nic innego jak maszyny do walki, nic mnie z nimi nie łączy. Zamarłam. Nie mogłam pojąć jak ktoś może myśleć w ten sposób o swoim partnerze, używać je jak bezduszne maszyny, nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak on się czuje... -Tara zostaw go! - Vierra zerknęła na mnie spode łba. Kurayama obejrzała się za siebie i powolnym ruchem zaczęła się do mnie zbliżać. W końcu dzieliły nas metry. W jej ustach zgromadziła się czarna energia. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałam że próbuje mnie zaatakować. W starciu z Moon Tarą jeden na jeden nie miałam szans. -T-Tara... Ocknij się, proszę! Dragonoid zupełnie nie słuchał. -Tara! Kula stawała się coraz większa. -Tara! Nie wiedziałam co zrobić, nie byłabym w stanie zaatakować swojego bakugana. -TARA! Kurayama wypuściła pocisk. *** Poczułam jak otula mnie coś ciepłego. Otworzyłam oczy. Niebo było szare, widziałam tylko zniszczone kolumny thumb thumb|lefti wszędzie latające czarne motyle. Moje blond włosy były rozpuszczone, miałam na sobie krótką czarną sukienkę. Nie wiadomo po co szłam przed siebie. Wśród dziesiątek czarnych motyli jeden był niebieski. Wyciągnęłam dłoń. Owad usiadł mi na palcu. Zrozumiałam że jestem w wymiarze Tary... Albo raczej Kurayamy. Gdy tylko usiadł mi na palcu motyl znów znalazłam się na polu walki. Nie widziałam nikogo. Na moim ramieniu siedziała Tara. -Tara-chan – uśmiechnęłam się. Poszłam parę kroków do przodu. Za krzakiem zobaczyłam nieprzytomną Vierrę. Spokojnym krokiem do niej podeszłam. -Co ja tu robię? - wyszeptała rudowłosa. Spojrzała na swoją rękę, do połowy była przezroczysta – Dlaczego znikam? Nie potrafiłam odpowiedzieć na żadne z tych pytań. Po chwili jakby sobie wszystko przypomniała. -Przegrałam. -Aye – rzekłam krótko i zaczęłam się oddalać. -Szkoda że nie widziałam całej twojej mocy. Jak 17 lipca, cztery lata temu. Stanęłam jak sparaliżowana. -Skąd o tym wiesz? - zapytałam. Nie doczekałam się odpowiedzi. Zanim rudowłosa zdążyła powiedzieć cokolwiek, zniknęła. -Przecież nikt nie powinien o tym pamiętać! -Uspokój się Mei... - szepnęła Tara. *** Po 15 minutach zebrałam wszystkich, którzy zostali by wrócić na Ziemię. -To jak? Skaczemy? - zaproponował Rex. -W końcu po to tu przyszliśmy – podsumował Luk. -No to skaczmy. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Meika-Chan Kategoria:Seria Zemsta i Obietnica